Zinni, Considerate and Caring
The Zinni, Considerate and Caring Daisy petal is the lime green petal usually at 2:00 position on Daisy flower. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Zinni petal, she will know how to be considerate and caring, just like Zinni the Zinnia. Step 1: Enjoy “Zinni’s Story,” then talk about it. The Art of Sharing Riiinnnngg! The bell at Petal Elementary School rang through the halls. The Flower Friends jumped up from their desks. It was time to go to the art room, one of their favorite places in the school. Zinni was especially excited, because she loved to draw and paint. She was already thinking about the new picture she wanted to make. It would show all of the Flower Friends having a party in the Daisy Flower Garden. She burst into the art room ahead of everybody else. She was the first one there. “I’m in luck!” she said, grabbing several bottles of paint. She put themin front of an easel with a blank piece of paper on it. “I can get all the colors I want to make mypainting.” The other Flower Friends came into the room. “Oh, look, there are new coloring books,” Clover said. She picked up three of them. Gloria and Gerri each took two more. They put the coloring books on a table by the window and sat down. Rosie rushed over to the cupboard that held crayons and markers. She grabbed a bin and took it to a table by the door. Vi and Lupe did the same thing. Then the two groups of Flower Friendsstared at each other. “Wait a second,” Clover said. “We need crayons and markers to color in the coloring books.” “Well, we need coloring books to use our crayons,” Rosie said. Zinni looked at her friends. None of them were happy. Then she saw a goldfinch standing shyly by another easel that had apainting of a tree on it. The painting wasn’t quite finished – only half of the leaves were painted. Zinni glanced down at the bottles of paint in front of her. “Oh, I’m sorry!” she said to the goldfinch. “I was so excited about my picture that I took all the paint. That wasn’t very considerate of me! We should share – what colors do you want?” “Thank you!” the goldfinch said with a big smile. “I’d like the bottle of green paint to add more leaves to my tree, please.” Clover and Rosie watched as the goldfinch began painting happily. “Zinni’s right,” Clover said. “Sharing is a way of caring for your friends!” She turned to Rosie. “Rosie, why don’t you take one of these coloring books?” Gerri and Gloria smiled as they held out their stacks of coloring books to Vi and Lupe. “Yes, pick the one you like,” Gerri said. “Gloria nodded. “After all,” she said, “we can only color one picture at a time!” “Thanks, Clover,” Rosie said. “Do you want to use some of the crayons and markers? When you’re done, we can trade!” “That’s a great idea!” Vi and Lupe said together. All the Flower Friends sat down to color. “It’s so much nicer when we can all paint and color together,” Zinni said. “And when we’re done, we’ll have a beautiful art gallery to show our friends and families!” Step 2: Come up with ideas of how to be like Zinni Sit in circles of three and come up with different ways you can be considerate and caring. Share your ideas with the larger group. Step 3: Practice being considerate and caring There are lots of ways to act like Zinni. Try it out by doing one of these activities: * Count how many Daisies are at your meeting. Then, count how many snacks you have. How many snacks can each Daisy have if you want to make sure everyone gets a treat? or * Set up tables with paper, crayons, markers, and paints. Start drawing pictures. Ask an adult to ring a bell every five minutes. When the bell rings,trade whatever you’re using to make your drawing with a Daisy sitting next toyou. Have fun seeing how your picture changes as you share different supplies! or * Think of three ways you can be considerate and caring at home, at school, or at your Daisy meeting. Talk about it with someone in your family. Draw a picture of you doing those three things and put it somewhere you can see it to remind you to be considerate and caring every day. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, Category:Girl Guides Category:Badges Category:Girl Scout Daisies